Bleed Like Me
by Winga
Summary: Hey baby can you bleed like me? C'mon baby can you bleed like me? Please notice, that even though summary and title are in English, it's written in FINNISH. Paritukseton mainitaan Hrm/R, P/B , angstinen ? , hahmoina Hermione, Dean, Pansy, Harry, Draco.


**A/N:** Tämä on myös Finissä, siellä osallistunut pariin haasteeseen...  
**Disclaimer: **Hahmoja en omista, en ole J.K. Laulut: Garbage – Bleed Like Me, Dracon ensimmäinen: Ten Years After – Once There Was A Time, Dracon toinen: Gloria Gaynor – I Will Survive

**Bleed Like Me**

Hermione katsoi hieman pömpöttävää vatsaansa. Vaikka hän ei syönyt lainkaan, hänen vatsansa kasvoi silti. Aivan kuin hänellä ei olisi ollut mahdollisuuttakaan päästä siitä eroon. _Hemmetin Ron. _Hermione tiesi täsmälleen, milloin tuo synti oli saanut alkunsa ja miksi hänen täytyi päästä siitä eroon. Miksei se vain voinut kadota, kun hän oli syömättä? Miksi sen täytyi kasvaa?

_"Hermione, mennäänkö tuonne taakse?" Ron kysyi humaltuneena. Yhtä lailla humaltunut Hermione nyökkäsi ja seurasi poikaa. He menivät jonkinlaiseen syvennykseen, joka oli piilossa muilta juhlijoilta._

_"Voitko vaientaa tämän niin, etteivät muut kuule, mitä teemme?"_

_Hermione nyökkäsi ja vaiensi tilan heidän ympärillään. "Mitä sinä aiot?" hän kysyi, vaikka oli melko varma pojan aikeista._

_"Minä tahdon vain..." Ron vaikeni ja alkoi riisuutua. Jokin Hermionen sisällä sanoi _ei, älä tee niin kuin hän_ mutta Hermione ei välittänyt siitä. Sillä hetkellä Ron tuntui olevan oikeassa._

Hermione naurahti hiljaa. _Ja minun piti olla se viisas jästi. Miten ihmeessä minä unohdin kondomin?_ Hermione hieroi vatsaansa ajatuksissaan. _Katoaisi tuokin._

_Hey baby can you bleed like me?_

_C'mon baby can you bleed like me?_

* * *

Dean puki mekkoa ylleen. Punainen, pitkä mekko sai hänet näyttämään upealta. Korkokengät jaloissaan hän käveli peilin eteen nähdäkseen itsensä. _Jotain puuttuu vielä._ Dean käveli arkkunsa luo ja kaivoi meikkipussinsa esiin. 

_"Ostaisin tyttöystävälleni nämä", Dean sanoi ja antoi myyjälle pussillisen meikkejä. Nainen nyökkäsi ja otti hintaa ylös._

_"Kaksikymmentäviisi puntaa", nainen sanoi Deanin kaivaessa rahojaan esille ja ojentessaan ne naiselle._

_"Kiitos."_

_"Olkaa hyvä. Teidän tyttöystävänne on onnellinen, kun hänellä on noin huolehtiva ja avokätinen rakas", nainen sanoi vielä ja Dean nyökkäsi astuen ulos kaupasta._

Dean nauroi muistolleen. _On se niin helppoa,_ poika mietti meikatessaan itseään. Sen jälkeen puuttui enää peruukki, ja pian sekin oli pojan päässä. _Minä menisin aivan varmasti tytöstä._ Dean keimaili peilin edessä. _Ei tämäkään auttanut, en yhäkään ole varma olenko enemmän tyttö vai poika._

_Hey baby can you bleed like me?_

_C'mon baby can you bleed like me?_

* * *

Varmistettuaan kylpyhuoneen tyhjäksi Pansy otti sakset käsiinsä ja veti hihaansa ylöspäin. Vanhat arvet näkyivät yhä punaisina ja Pansy hymyili. Viiltely oli ainoa keino parantaa pahaa oloa, ainakin Pansylle. Ja nyt hän tarvitsi helpotusta. 

_"Helvetin huora!" Blaise huusi. "Onko tässä koulussa ketään, jota et olisi vähintään suudellut?" Pansy katsoi poikaystäväänsä ihmeissään. Hän ei tiennyt, mikä tätä nyt vaivasi. "Minä en ole suudellut muita sinun lisäksesi", hän vastasi hiljaa._

_"Mitä nuo juorut sitten muka ovat? 'Oletteko kuulleet, Parkinson suuteli Potteria?', 'Parkinson oli eilen Kalkaroksen kanssa luokassa, mitäköhän mahtoivat tehdä?'" Blaise raivosi. "Pitäisikö minun muka uskoa, että se kaikki on vain valetta?"_

_"Pitäisi, sillä minä en koskaan pettäisi sinua", Pansy vastasi katsoen Blaisea hieman peläten._

_"Enpä tiedä. Ehkä meidän pitäisi erota, että saisit vapaasti suudella ja hoidella niitä muita. Hyvästi, Parkinson!" Blaise vastasi jättäen Pansyn yksin muiden Luihuisten sekaan._

Pansy painoi yhtä arvista saksilla ja helpotus huokui tytön yli. Ensimmäiset veripisarat putosivat jo lattialle ja tyttö katsoi hymyillen, kuinka veri sekoittui veteen. Kipu auttoi tyttöä unohtamaan pahat ajatukset, mutta se toi myös hyvänolontunnetta. Saatuaan tarpeekseen Pansy valutti vettä altaasta ja varmisti, ettei hänen vertaan jäänyt lainkaan näkyviin. Sitten hän peitti haavat hihallaan.

_Hey baby can you bleed like me?_

_C'mon baby can you bleed like me?_

* * *

Harry astui ulos ovista ja katsoi taakseen. _Taas yksi hukkaanheitetty tunti lisää,_ hän ajatteli hieman katkerasti. Hän tiesi, että oli hölmöä mennä puhumaan asioista jästeille, mutta hän ei ollut vielä löytänyt tarkoitukseen sopivaa velhoa. 

_Harry katsoi terapeuttiaan suoraan silmiin. Mitä minä voin kertoa sinulle?_

_"No niin, aloitammeko?" mies kysyi. Harry nyökkäsi._

_"Miksi olet tullut tänne?"  
"Painajaisten tähden. Näen painajaisia jokavuotisista murhayrityksistä ja yritän päästä niistä eroon", Harry vastasi._

_"Mistä murhayrityksistä?" mies kysyi ystävällisellä äänellä._

_"Niistä, jotka kohdistuvat minuun. Joka vuosi Voldemort yrittää murhata minut ja minä pääsen pakoon. Avada Kedavra ei ole osunut minuun kuin kerran, ja silloinkin olin niin nuori", Harry jatkoi._

_"Anteeksi, mutta miten näitä murhia on yritetty tehdä?" mies kysyi hieman ihmetellen Harryn vastauksia._

_"Taikuudella."_

_"Oletteko te juoneet jotain?" mies kysyi huolissaan. Huokaisten Harry nousi ylös ja otti taikasauvansa esiin. "Unhoituta."_

Harry laski mielessään monesko kerta tämä oli ollut. Hän tuli lopulta siihen tulokseen, että kerta oli ollut kuudes tai seitsemäs.

_Hey baby can you bleed like me?_

_C'mon baby can you bleed like me?_

* * *

Draco otti kolmannen lasillisensa vodkaa. Hän ei ymmärtänyt, miten oli antanut ystäviensä tuoda hänet jästibaariin, joka kaiken lisäksi oli karaokebaari. 

"Draco, sinun vuorosi laulaa", Blaise totesi pöydän toiselta puolelta.

_Äh, kenties tämä menee hyvin. Tai ainakin paremmin, kuin edellisellä kerralla, _Draco mietti nousten pöydästä.

_"Draco", Seamus sanoi, "sinun vuorosi." Draco katsoi halveksuen poikaa, josta oli vuosien varrella tullut hänelle jonkinlainen ystävä. Hän kulautti toisen vodkapaukkunsa ja astui lavalle._

_"Once there was a time I'd rob my mama  
For a good meal and a smoke  
Once there was a time I'd sell my brother  
For a dollar when I was broke."_

_"Opettele laulamaan tai juo lisää", yleisöstä kuului ja Draco päätti noudattaa neuvoa._

"Tämä on kaiken menneen muistolle ja tulevan toivolle omistettu", Draco sanoi astuessaan lavalle.

"First I was afraid  
I was petrified  
Kept thinking I could never live  
without you by my side  
But I spent so many nights  
thinking how you did me wrong  
I grew strong  
I learned how to carry on."

"Joitko sinä lisää?" aiemminkin puhunut ääni kysyi, ja Draco jatkoi välittämättä tästä.

_Hey baby can you bleed like me?_

_C'mon baby can you bleed like me?_

* * *

"Näytä arpesi, mekin näytämme omamme", Draco luki ääneen. "Kuule Pansy, pitäisiköhän meidän mennä tuonne? Tuo voisi olla meille oikea vertaisryhmä." 

"Mennään vain", Pansy sanoi nyökäten ja avasi oven. Näky, joka kaksikkoa odotti, yllätti heidät täysin.

"Parkinson, Malfoy, tervetuloa", Hermione sanoi astuen kaksikon eteen. Harry ja Dean seisoivat hänen takanaan ja kummankin suusta kuului epämääräinen tervehdys.

"Mitä ihmettä te täällä teette? Ja miten täällä ei ole ketään muita?" Draco kysyi toettuaan yllätyksestä.

"No, me päätimme perustaa tukiryhmän itsellemme ja toisillemme. Täällä ei ole muita, koska vain henkisesti vahingoittuneet noidat tai velhot voivat nähdä kyltin. Joten tervetuloa. Me yritämme ymmärtää, mitä muut eivät ymmärrä, ja yritämme auttaa ja yritämme saada teidät ymmärtämään, mitä ette voi ymmärtää", Hermione intoutui selittämään samalla, kun Harry loitsi kaksi tuolia lisää heidän kolmen tuolinsa lisäksi.

"Hyvä on. Pansy, mennään istumaan ja kuulemaan Rohkelikkojen henkisistä vahingoista, ja kerrotaan omistamme", Draco päätti ja johdatti Pansyn istumaan.

Pian muutkin istuutuivat ja viisikko ryhtyi jakamaan kokemuksiaan.

_You should see my scars  
You should see my scars  
And try to comprehend that which you´ll never comprehend _

* * *

**A/N: **Jos nyt satuit lukaisemaan, niin siitä vaan kommenttia (en minä pakota!)_  
_


End file.
